OTCOT: The Thieves Gold
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: The sequal to COTBP: The Thieves Gold. Takes place in between COTBP and DMC. Sona and her father, Jack Sparrow, are in the Mediterranean Sea. Commodore Norrington is in pursuit, intent on capturing them. Varries from canon as there is NO hurricane to sink the Dauntless. Only a large storm that doesn't sink it. Rated T as usual. Review, fav, follow et. No flames, please. Jack/OC
1. Looting, Turks and Deals

OTCOT: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's. This is the sequel to COTBP: The Thieves Gold. Takes place in between COTBP and DMC. OTCOT= Off the Coast of Tripoli. Doesn't follow canon all the way. You must read COTBP first to understand this.

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter One

The _Black Pearl_ had been repaired, all the damage it had sustained during Barbossa's captaincy fixed. I had a special place on the ship. As the captain's daughter, I had the power to command the crew on behalf of my father. The first mate was Anamaria. The second mate was a man named Rurik, who was Norwegian. Jack had recruited several new members from different countries. My favorite was an Arabian named Asfar. He was a beautiful young man with the dark tanned skin typical of Arabians. He had hair the color of a raven's wing, which was pinned underneath his cap. His eyes were golden and shined with enthusiasm.

I had my own cabin on the ship. Jack let me decorate it the way I wanted. I put several rugs down. I had my own desk, with a few maps and navigation instruments littering it. My bed was bolted to the floor, of course, and had old, but soft, sheets. Three shelves lined the walls, holding weapons and other tools.

We had journeyed into the Mediterranean Sea, searching for treasure. It took us months to get there. We stopped in some Spanish port cities, Cadiz and Granada. We looted them, making the Spanish Royal Navy chase us. We fled, using the _Black Pearl's_ speed. Avoiding all Spanish ships, we arrived in the city of Tripoli, located in Africa.

''So, we'll find even more loot here than in Granada?'' I asked Jack. ''Oh, yes.'' He said. ''The city is under the control of the Turks, right?'' I asked. He nodded. ''Yes.'' He stated. We disembarked from the ship, rushing through the streets and causing panic. ''Raaaaaaahhh!'' I yelled. Pintel and Ragetti were chasing some people in the street, intent on mugging them. Asfar followed me like a protective shadow. He was like a bodyguard, always there for me.

In just two hours, the city was under our control (temporarily). We stole much of the city's riches, plundering the most important buildings. We definitely angered the Turks, who attacked in the street as we were heading back to our ship. Their leader was a man named Ammand the Corsair. ''He's one of the Pirate Lords.'' Jack whispered. Jack had told me about the nine Pirate Lords, who each controlled an entire sea or ocean. Ammand ruled over the Black Sea, fittingly enough. However, he loved to loot Tripoli for himself, and hated that we dared to intrude.

His men overwhelmed us and took us to the place he was currently using as his stronghold. He was, of course, an Arabian Turk. He wore brilliant red robes and a turban. ''Jack Sparrow. What are you doing in Tripoli?'' He demanded. ''Ah, you know...plundering.'' My father said. Ammand nodded. ''Yes. But this city belongs to me. How dare you come here, when I control this place?'' He growled. ''Look... don't take it personally.'' Jack said nervously. Ammand strode over to Jack. ''How can I take it any other way?'' He asked. ''Well, mate, I don't have a problem with you. So it's not personal.'' Jack said meekly. Ammand scowled at Jack.

''Why aren't you plundering your OWN sea?'' Ammand demanded. ''Well, the British Royal Navy is after me and it's getting rather difficult to plunder my own sea.'' Jack said. Ammand laughed. ''Is it? Are you, Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, running SCARED from the Royal Navy!?'' He said, still laughing mockingly at my father. ''Pirate Lord!?'' I exclaimed when Ammand's words sank into me. Ammand turned to me. ''And who is this?'' He asked. ''My daughter.'' Jack said uncomfortably. Ammand stared at me. ''Really? And you didn't TELL her that you are one of the nine Pirate Lords?'' He asked. Jack shifted. ''Well, I didn't want to tell her right off... But I was going to.'' He explained.

Ammand considered what to do with us. ''Look, mate. I'll take me ship and crew and never return again. What say you to that?'' Jack tried. ''But you've already come once. What is to stop you from coming again?'' Ammand questioned. ''Er... Well, we could become allies.'' Jack said. ''Allies? And what do you want out of it, Jack Sparrow?'' The Arabian Lord asked. ''Nothing really. Just permission to sail this area. I'll not touch this city unless you allow me to. Savvy?'' Jack said.

Ammand thought it over. ''And how do I know you'll keep your word?'' He asked. ''I swear as a Pirate Lord. I swear on pain of death that I'm not tricking you.'' Jack said, making an oath. I prayed that something good would happen. I didn't want to fall into the hands of hostiles. Ammand glanced at me. ''Your daughter... Just how old IS she?'' He asked. ''Fifteen.'' I said reluctantly when Jack looked at me. ''She's not part of any deal we make.'' Jack said. Ammand smirked. ''Of course not. Why would I want your daughter...when I can have all the women in this city?'' He asked. Jack nodded. ''Right. Good point.'' Jack agreed to Ammand's statement.

Ammand finally agreed to Jack's deal. ''Very well. But I want 35% of what you plundered from here.'' He said. Jack nodded. ''Of course. That's a fair payment.'' My father said. They went into another room to seal their deal. When they came back, Jack was grinning widely. ''It is done.'' Ammand said. We left the building and walked down the streets until we came to the docks where the _Pearl_ was. We boarded the ship, pleased to find that the crew had been released and were on the ship waiting for us. We went into Jack's cabin.

Jack had a very interesting cabin. His large round table was strewn with maps and instruments. Rum bottles were in cabinets and on the floor. Rugs were lain around at random. His bed was rumpled, the coverlet hanging off the side. There was a large shelf, on which many books had been placed. I was shocked to find a worn copy of Romeo and Juliet. He had several of Shakespeare's plays, all looking as though he read them frequently. He had Macbeth, Richard III and Othello. ''Jack, where did you get all of these books?'' I asked. ''Some I bought, others are pirated. I love reading. I can quote all of those Shakespeare plays word for word.'' He said, glancing lovingly at the aforementioned books.

''So, the deal you made...'' I started. ''We have permission to loot the ports around here. We just have to attack Ammand's enemies and pay him 35% of everything we plunder.'' Jack said. I nodded. ''Sounds good. Better than whatever he planned to do to us.'' I said. Jack grimaced. ''Yeah. The Barbary Corsairs are particularly cruel to their prisoners.'' He said with a shiver. ''So, you're Pirate Lord of the Caribbean?'' I asked. ''Yes. He was tellin the truth.'' Jack said softly.

''Are you angry that I didn't tell ya?'' Jack asked. ''No. Just amazed. I knew you were famous but Pirate Lord? What's better than that!?'' I said in excitement. He shrugged. ''Now what do ya wanna do? We'll go wherever you want to.'' Jack asked. ''I want to find my mother.'' I said. ''Ah. I knew it.'' He said. ''Is that alright?'' I asked. ''Of course! We'll sail straight to France!'' He declared. ''France?'' I questioned. ''Yeah. She's part French, part English. She lives in France, though, like her ancestors.'' Jack explained.

''Sail ho!'' The lookout shouted. We rushed out of the cabin. ''Colors?'' Jack asked. ''Can't tell. Spanish, maybe.'' The man called down. Jack scowled. ''Probably Spanish pirates.'' He muttered. ''Is there something wrong with that? They're pirates like us.'' I said. ''Ah, well... Y'see, not all pirates are friendly with one another.'' Mr. Gibbs explained. ''Run out the guns.'' Jack ordered. The guns were brought out. ''Do you think they'll attack us?'' I asked. ''Yes.'' Jack said.

Jack ordered the crew about, forgetting about me. Mr. Gibbs took me and led me to my cabin. ''S'not safe fer ya ta be out there if it's Spanish pirates we're fightin.'' He said as I started to protest. ''Why?'' I asked. ''Them Spanish, they hate yer father. If they knew ya was aboard, they'd use ya to hurt Jack.'' He explained. I shuddered. ''Isn't there a Spanish Pirate Lord?'' I asked. ''Yeah. Captain Eduardo Villanueva.'' Gibbs said.

The ship that attacked us was indeed a Spanish pirate ship. Jack was adamant about fleeing so the crew let down the remaining sails. The other ship was too slow to catch up; however, a few of their cannon shots hit our ship. I left my cabin and walked up to Anamaria. ''Where'd we get hit, Anamaria?'' I demanded, pulling out my stern captain's daughter persona. ''None that we know hit the waterline, one hit the deck.'' She reported. ''Very good. Are the repairs being made?'' I asked. ''Yes, they are.'' She replied.

''Where's the captain?'' I asked. ''At the helm, Sona.'' She said. I walked off to the helm. Jack was at the wheel, looking ahead at the sea. ''Captain Sparrow!'' I called to my father. I rarely called him by his title, he allowed me to use his first name. ''Yes, lass?'' He responded, turning to face me. ''Damage is low. Repairs are being made.'' I reported. He nodded. ''Thanks, lass.'' He said in a nonchalant tone.

''Jack, why do the Spanish hate you so much?'' I asked. ''I had a...disagreement with one of the major Spanish captains. He's been after me ever since. He told the Spanish Lord and the whole lot of em have tried to take me several times.'' Jack explained. ''Ah. I hope we don't run into any more of them, then.'' I said. He grimaced. ''The Spanish patrol these waters. Soon enough another'll find us.'' He said in a serious, matter-of-fact tone. ''Well, we'll be ready to fight.'' I said, crossing my arms. He grinned, and then made a gesture with his hands.

''Captain, there's a merchant ship approaching.'' Marty said. ''Give the order, lass.'' Jack said to me. ''Really? I can?'' I said with excitement. He nodded. ''Show em how ya giver orders.'' He said. ''Hoist our colors, lads!'' I shouted. The crew cheered. ''Hoistin our flag, Ma'am!'' They yelled. The pirate flag was raised. After several shots, the merchant ship slowed. ''We're goin ta board her!'' Jack hollered. We all fetched grappling hooks and tossed them. We swung across to their ship and fought their crew.

Soon, they waved the white flag. We took all their swag and supplies. Some of them joined our crew. A man named Damon was one of them. We sailed away victorious. A party erupted on deck, the crew breaking out the kegs of rum. Soon pirate songs filled the air along with the sounds of the fiddle and the accordion. I clapped and danced to the song they played. People began to fall on deck, having had too much rum.

''Alright! Let's call it a night! Those who are the night watch, get to yer stations!'' Anamaria shouted. The crew members who were still awake ran into the forecastle, where they slept. Anamaria watched them and then stalked off to her own cabin. She was a rough and tough woman, the whole crew feared her. Even Jack tried to avoid her when she was in a foul mood.

''Sir, should we lower anchor?'' Mr. Gibbs asked. Jack nodded curtly. ''Yes. Lower anchors!'' He commanded. Our anchors were lowered into the water, stopping the ship. It was dangerous to sail at night around here. I turned to Jack. ''Captain, I'm goin ta turn in fer the night.'' I said. He put a hand on my shoulder. ''See ya in the morning, lass.'' He said. I nodded and headed off to my cabin. I flopped onto my worn bunk, throwing the coverlet over me.


	2. A Storm's Fury

OTCOT: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's. This is the sequel to COTBP: The Thieves Gold. Takes place in between COTBP and DMC. OTCOT= Off the Coast of Tripoli. Doesn't follow canon all the way. You must read COTBP first to understand this.

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Two

I woke up and dressed myself. When I was done, I examined myself in the mirror nailed to the wall of my cabin. Today I was wearing my red pirate pants (the ones that Barbossa gave me) and a dark over tunic that went to my mid thighs. My hair was pinned up in a scarlet bandanna, just like my father's. I wound my belt around my waist, strapping my sword and pistol to it. I exited my cabin, closing the door behind me. Jack was at the helm as usual.

''G'morning, Jack!'' I said. He turned to face me. ''We should be heading back to Tripoli.'' He commented. ''Why?'' I asked. ''We owe Ammand. That merchant ship we looted? It came from one of his ports.'' Jack explained. I nodded. ''Don't want to ruin your alliance.'' I said. ''So it's alright? Taking a detour?'' He asked. ''Of course.'' I said, putting an arm around him. ''You can give orders, lass.'' Jack said. ''Why? It's your ship.'' I stated. ''I want ta see how well ye handle yerself. Now get out there and command the crew.'' He said, smiling widely. ''But...'' I protested.

''Just use yer judgment. If it gets too hard, Anamaria and Gibbs'll take over fer ya.'' He said calmly. I beamed and turned to face the crew. ''Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! We're making to Tripoli!'' I shouted, the strength of my words shocking me. The crew responded instantly. ''Aye, Ma'am!'' They yelled, running off to do their duties. ''That was great, lass. Your tone of command is great! However, you need to work on your confidence. You can't be afraid. There will come a time when you need that steel I know you possess. You have to be hard in tense situations. You can't afford to be soft during those times.'' He said. I nodded. ''I...'' I said. ''You have my blood in ya. You have it in you. I know because I've seen it. You just didn't realize it at the time.'' He said, looking at me thoughtfully.

Jack had gone into Tripoli by himself to give Ammand his payment. The _Black Pearl_ was floating a ways off from the port city. ''How long till the captain returns?'' I asked Anamaria. ''I don't know. Hopefully it won't be a drawn out affair.'' She replied tensely. I frowned. ''You just have to be patient.'' Mr. Gibbs said. As the time passed, I debated whether to send a force of the crew to get him. Just as I was about to give the order, Jack came back in the longboat he'd taken. ''Sona. Ye look tense.'' He commented. ''You were taking so long. Yer daughter was goin to send the crew out to get you.'' Anamaria growled. ''Were you, now?'' Jack asked in amusement. ''Yes, sir. I was worried. I was just about to give the order when you returned.'' I explained.

Jack laughed. ''That's usin yer initiative!'' He crowed. I looked to him. ''Are we going to France now?'' I asked. He nodded. ''Weigh the anchors. Hoist sails! Get her ready to make way, or it'll be the devil to pay!'' He ordered. He turned to me. ''That's how ye do it. Simple, easy to remember.'' He said as he walked off to his cabin. I followed him. ''Can I read while you plot our course?'' I asked. He nodded. ''Of course. Do what ye want.'' He said, sitting at his round table, bending over his navigation tools and maps. I took the copy of Macbeth in my hand. I noticed that the book was set into a groove to prevent it from falling out of the shelf during rough seas and stormy weather. I took it from the shelf and walked over to the table where Jack was at.

I sat down opposite from my father, who was engrossed in his calculations. I flipped to the first page of Macbeth and started to read. After I read through act one, Jack stopped his work. He propped up his feet on the table, crossing his ankles. ''You like Macbeth?'' He questioned. ''Yes, so far.'' I replied. ''It gets much better in act two.'' He said. I nodded, returning to my reading.

I got to act three before Mr. Gibbs burst in. ''Captain! Storm's a comin!'' He announced. We left the cabin. Sure enough, dark clouds were gathering, forming an eerie, ominous curtain. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. ''How long will it take to reach us?'' I asked, slightly scared. A big storm could sink a ship easily. ''Bout an hour.'' Jack said, gazing at the approaching storm. The wind picked up. ''Batten down the hatches! Secure the ship!'' Jack ordered the crew.

Jack was right: an hour later, the storm hit. The wind howled, whipping past us. The seas grew dark and choppy, huge waves crashing into the ship. Lightning lit up the angry sky, thunder trumpeting the cruel judgment of the storm. I shivered in the rain, which pelted down like iron tears. Or hail, perhaps. The crewmembers were all excellent sailors, but even they had trouble keeping their balance as the ship pitched and tossed about in the boiling sea. The sails snapped in the wind, almost ripping. ''Duncan, Matelot, Damon! Get up there and right them sails before they shred themselves in this gale!'' Mr. Gibbs shouted. The respective crewmen nodded and climbed up the swaying masts.

I watched them tensely. I feared they would fall, the storm raged so fiercely. SNAP! One of the clewlines broke free and swung around, a deadly whip. I gasped as the great cable whipped through the air, hitting one of the crewmen. It tore a gash in his side so deep, for a moment you could see the white bone before the blood came gushing out. I screamed as I recognized the man. It was Asfar! He was in danger of falling of the mast; he was so weakened by the clewline's strike. He almost lost his grip, struggling to keep aloft.

''Someone get him down on deck! Now!'' Jack yelled. Anamaria nodded and climbed up the mast, ignoring the way it swayed and pitched. She went behind Asfar, protecting him from falling into the enraged sea. She yelled at him and cursed him, pushing him down the mast. He slowly climbed down, pausing when it became too much. ''Hurry up, ye great oxen! Yer mother, wench she is, would be ashamed of ye, ye lily-livered ass!'' She shouted at him. He winced, whether at his wound or at what she said, I didn't know. After another heady dose of her swearing, he made it back to the deck. Anamaria looked worried. She may be a tough woman, driving the crew into a state of fear, but she cared about every one of them.

His blood was dripping onto the wood like crimson tears, forming a small river of red that flowed down the tilting deck. ''In my cabin!'' Jack commanded. Asfar protested weakly. ''Son, wounded as ye are, I can't risk movin ye below decks. Cabin. That's an order!'' Jack said, steel and affection both present in his voice. Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs dragged Asfar into my father's cabin. Jack and I followed.

''Why don't ye lay down fer a spell, lad?'' Mr. Gibbs said. Anamaria didn't bother suggesting it. She pushed the off-balance young man onto Jack's bunk. Asfar protested. ''No! Not the Captain's bed! I'm bleedin all over the sheets!'' He said. Jack came over to him. ''Sheets can be replaced. Good men cannot. Yer ta stay in that bed while I stitch ya up. And after, too!'' Jack said fiercely. Asfar complied, sinking down into the bed. Jack fetched some thread and a needle, along with a basin of water and a clean cloth. ''Sona, lass. Ya don't wanna see this. Get out of here.'' He said to me. I walked to the door, turning in time to see Jack rip off Asfar's shredded shirt and started cleaning off the wound. I exited the cabin.

I clenched my fists as my father put stitches in Asfar. The young man was tough, he hadn't cried out yet. Anamaria was with Jack, providing assistance. So was Gibbs. I was with Duncan, who had come off the masts. He looked pale and drawn. Asfar was a close friend of his. ''D'you think he'll be alright?'' I asked Duncan worriedly. ''Of course, Ma'am.'' He replied, though he looked doubtful. Jack strode out of the cabin. ''Asfar's gonna live. Course, he can't leave the bed...'' Jack said, easing our fears. ''Thank you, Captain Sparrow.'' Duncan said. Jack shrugged. ''I care about me crew.'' He said simply.

We battled the storm, trying to fix the damage and right the sails. Lines kept escaping and had to be re-attached. ''Um...Ma'am?'' Some called to me. ''Yes?'' I said, turning to face Rurik, the second mate. ''Tell the captain that we have a problem.'' He said. ''What problem?'' I asked, putting my hands on my hips. ''Well... There is a risk of sinking.'' He said. ''And what is that risk, Mr. Rurik?'' I asked, steel in my voice. ''Storm's a getting stronger. Waves are high. The ship may flip over if nothing is done.'' He explained quickly. ''I shall tell Jack.'' I said, walking off. ''Thank you, Ma'am.'' He said.

''Captain.'' I said, entering Jack's cabin. ''Yes?'' He asked, still bent over Asfar. ''Ship's in trouble. Large waves comin.'' I said, wasting no words. He nodded and shot out of the room. I heard him yelling orders and the crew responding. He came back three minutes later. ''Is... is everything alright, Jack?'' I asked. ''If this weather doesn't clear up, we'll have a major problem.'' He said darkly. ''Are we going to turn turtle and sink?'' I asked. ''Not if I can help it.'' He muttered.

Jack, Anamaria and I stayed in the cabin. The decks were awash, making dangerous to be out. Jack was watching the sleeping Asfar, while I was reading Romeo and Juliet. I was already at act four, scene five. I put my feet on the table, crossing my ankles like my father. He glanced at me, smirking. ''What act are you on now?'' He questioned. ''Four.'' I replied, flipping the yellowed page. ''Ya read quickly. Like meself.'' He commented. I nodded, looking back down at the worn book in my hands. I started in on act five, scene one. It was starting to get really tense. Juliet was having problems and Romeo thought she was dead.

Meanwhile, on deck... The lookout noticed something ahead. A ship? Yes, a ship. Massive one too. He had to inform the quartermaster. ''Sail ho!'' The lookout called down to Gibbs. ''Can ye identify her?'' He shouted back. ''Three ships. Two of em are brigs. The other one is looks like a...a warship. Can't make out their colors in this right foul gale!'' The lookout yelled. ''What's their heading?'' Gibbs asked. ''It appears like they're in formation. Approaching from the northeast, around the headland!'' The lookout shouted. Three ships in formation, that didn't sound too good... Mr. Gibbs went to report it immediately.

I was almost at the end of Romeo and Juliet when there was a loud knock on the doors. ''S' open. Come on in.'' Jack called in a nonchalant tone of voice. Mr. Gibbs entered, soaked. ''What is it, Mr. Gibbs?'' Jack asked lazily. ''Sails, sir,'' Gibbs said anxiously, ''Three of em approaching from the northeast around the headlands. They're in formation. I don't like the looks of it.'' Anamaria looked up. ''I see.'' Jack said, still in a lazy tone but his eyes had also narrowed thoughtfully. I looked at Mr. Gibbs. ''Could it be the Spanish?'' I asked. Gibbs shrugged. ''Well, then. I suppose I'd better go up top and see, eh?'' Jack said. Gibbs nodded, ''It would make me feel better, sir.'' Jack leapt to his feet, sashaying out the door. I followed suit, along with Anamaria and Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs called up the mainmast to the lookout, ''Any changes, lad?'' ''Bad news, sir. Them are Royal Navy ships! And the biggest's got no less than a hundred guns!'' The lookout shouted down. Jack tensed, his fists clenching, eyes going hard. ''What's the Royal Navy doin all the way out here?'' Damon asked cluelessly. I felt the color drain from my face in dawning terror.

''Should we bring out the guns?'' Mr. Gibbs asked, staring at the navy ships. Jack shook his head. ''I don't want any bloodshed.'' He said softly. ''Bah! They came here for our blood. We have to spill theirs first!'' Anamaria said fiercely. Duncan nodded, Tearlach growled in agreement. ''I told you. I don't want any bloodshed unless necessary.'' Jack snapped. ''I be thinkin it's necessary, captain.'' Duncan said boldly. Jack whirled around to face Duncan. I expected my father to get angry, but he simply said, ''It's not at the present time.'' I breathed out in relief.

''I need to speak with the _Pearl_.'' Jack said, walking towards the bowsprit. Jack could communicate with the ship. Or so everyone said. Whenever he needed her guidance, he'd go to the secluded area beneath the bowsprit. He had been known to spend up to an hour and a half there. The rest of us watched him walk away. ''We could still...'' Duncan suggested. ''No. Captain Jack doesn't want the guns out.'' Mr. Gibbs said. ''We need em!'' Duncan protested. ''As much as I agree with you, orders are orders. Now get back to yer stations, ya pack of mangy curs!'' Anamaria said. The crew scattered, fearing her wrath.

I wanted to see for myself if Jack could really talk to the _Black Pearl_. I climbed down to the area where Jack was. He was kneeling in front of the wall, eyes closed. ''Sona, lass. Come here an talk ta Pearl.'' He said without opening his eyes. I had been afraid he wouldn't want me here. I came beside him, kneeling as well. ''Think about her. Concentrate.'' Jack said. I did, thinking only of the ship. Nothing came. ''It's not working...'' I trailed. ''Picture her in yer mind. Picture her as a livin being.'' Jack said. As soon as I closed my eyes this time, the world shifted.

A woman stood before me. She had long hair as dark as night. It flowed down her back and shoulder like a river. Her eyes were silvery gray. She was tall and pale. A bird was sitting in one of her hands. She wore a long, white gown. For a moment I thought she was an angel. ''Sona Sparrow. I have been waiting to speak with you.'' Her voice was soft and melodious. ''You're... you're...'' I stammered. ''Yes, dear. I am the _Black Pearl_.'' She said. I stared in awe, barely breathing. ''But...if you're the ship...'' I trailed. ''I am indeed the ship. But this is my true form.'' She said gently. ''You said you'd been waiting for me.'' I said. She nodded. ''Yes. Danger looms before us...'' She said. ''The Navy?'' I asked. ''Yes.'' She said.

''How can we...'' I started. ''It will be nearly impossible to sink the three ships.'' She said flatly. ''Then... We'll all die.'' I said. ''No. I can see into the future somewhat. It is clouded but... You and your father shan't die.'' She stated. ''Can you tell us what to do?'' I asked. ''Such knowledge comes with a price...'' She murmured. ''Then what'll we do?'' I demanded. ''Patience. Think like one of your friends. It'll come to you.'' She said. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' I asked. ''I'm sorry. I cannot stay any longer.'' She said. I noticed that she was starting to fade. ''Wait! Don't leave me...with so little to go on.'' I protested. She smiled sadly and vanished. The world shifted again.

I was back on the ship, kneeling. My legs were cramped and numb. ''She spoke to ya.'' Jack said. I nodded. ''Did...did you hear what she said?'' I asked. He shook his dreadlocked hair. ''No. She told me nothing. I've never gotten nothing from her...'' Jack trailed. ''I can't make sense of what she said to me.'' I said softly. Jack sighed. ''Are we going to fight?'' I asked nervously. ''No. We're gonna make a run for it.'' Jack said in determination. We climbed back up to the deck.

''Captain. They're comin!'' Marty said. ''Giver her some more canvas! We're going ta run for it!'' Jack ordered. Several crewmen rushed up the masts to unfold the storm canvas. ''Captain Sparrow! The sails are ripped, sir! We won't be able to outrun em like this!'' Damon called down. ''Damn!'' Anamaria said. I trembled, and not because of the cold rain. If we couldn't run away from our persuers...


	3. Bloody Battle

OTCOT: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's. This is the sequel to COTBP: The Thieves Gold. Takes place in between COTBP and DMC. OTCOT= Off the Coast of Tripoli. Doesn't follow canon all the way. You must read COTBP first to understand this.

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Three

The two brigs approached first. As they neared, I could read their names. The one leading was called the _Hunter_. The other was called the _Lady Bess_. The entire crew started laughing at the name of the second ship. A warship named the _Lady Bess_? Our laughter soon ended when the ship fired. A cannonball hit just inches from the bow. ''Sir! Should we return fire?'' Mr. Gibbs asked anxiously, looking tense. We all waited for Jack to say something.

Jack sighed, and then nodded. ''Run out the guns! Prepare for a broadside!'' Jack shouted. The cannons were brought out. The gunnery crew stepped up to them. The powder monkeys dashed off to fetch the powder and shot. They returned and loaded the cannons. Jack looked at me. ''Give the orders. I'll have no part of this bloodshed.'' He said and stalked off to his cabin, slamming the doors behind him.

I glanced at the small warship. Did I want bloodshed? No. But did I have a choice? No. ''FIRE!'' I hollered. BOOOM! BOOOM! The cannons thundered, their cannonballs smashing into the _Lady Bess_. The _Hunter_ came into range and fired at us, the shot hitting the railing. I winced, feeling the blow to the ship as if it were my own pain. Was this what Jack felt? Is that why he avoided fighting? ''FIRE! KEEP FIRING OR I'LL BLOW YOU OUTA THE CANNONS!'' I yelled, my voice filled with steely command. The crew obeyed. ''Aye, Ma'am! Them Navy aint gonna take us without a fight!'' Tearlach said as he fired a cannon.

More shots hit our ship. I staggered from the tangible pain of the ship. It was truly excruciating. ''Ma'am! Damon's been shot!'' Duncan said. I cringed. A casualty already... but since Jack wouldn't lead us during this battle, it was up to me to give orders. ''Take him to the wardroom. NOW!'' I growled. ''Yes, Ma'am!'' He replied.

(James's POV) I watched as the _Hunter_ and the _Lady Bess_ engaged the _Black Pearl_. Both were brigs, small warships with a limited amount of guns. Both were doing plenty of damage, though. ''Gillette! Bring the ship closer.'' I commanded. My second in command nodded and relayed that message to the helmsman.

(My POV) The Navy ships weren't shooting below the waterline. Why? ''Mr. Gibbs!'' I called. The quartermaster came up. ''Yes?'' He asked. ''Why aren't they shooting at our waterline? Wouldn't it be easier just to sink us?'' I questioned. ''Well, y'see... they've got a Naval Doctrine that states they can't sink the ship unless absolutely necessary. All shots in between wind and water. Kill the crew, leave the ship intact. Or as intact as possible.'' He explained. ''Thank you.'' I said. ''Gettin too rough fer ya? Ya look rather pale.'' He said. ''I can feel it...'' I said. ''The ship's pain?'' He asked. ''Yes. How'd you know?'' I replied.

''Yer father can feel it too. As can those who are attuned to the ship, who believe it's a livin thing.'' He said softly. Another cannonball hit the ship. I gasped and doubled over, the pain washing over me like a rogue wave. ''Why don't ye take a break?'' Gibbs suggested. ''No... I... have to keep the ship...running.'' I said weakly. ''Yer new to the ship's pain. Go rest.'' He said. I shook my head and glared at him. ''No! As acting captain in my father's stead, I will not abandon my duty!'' I snarled. He stared at me in awe. ''Just like yer bloody daft father...'' He said.

I decided to get into the fray myself. I strode out of the somewhat safe place I had been standing, into the warzone. ''Load and fire!'' I yelled. The crew loaded more shots into the cannons. ''Use chainshot! AIM FOR THE RIGGING!'' I commanded. ''Aye!'' The gunners said in answer. Yet another shot hit the ship. I stumbled, almost falling onto the deck face first. I gritted my teeth, trying to block out the pain. When was this going to end?

(Anamaria's POV) I watched as the captain's young daughter commanded the gun crew. She had the aura of menacing command just like Jack. She used it well. However, she was drawn and pale. It was as if the sight of battle had sucked out all of her strength. Mr. Gibbs stood beside me. ''Seems ta me like we should do something.'' He said. I nodded. The poor girl was firing up the crew at her own expense. Driving them all on with her own pain and suffering. This had to stop.

(My POV) I gripped the railing, my knuckles white. I shouted encouragement to the gun grew, my teeth gritted against the waves on pain and nausea I was feeling. ''BLOW THEM INTO THE DEEPEST CIRCLE OF HELL!'' I growled. I tightened my grasp on the rail. Pain shot up my hands but I ignored it. Keep riling up the gunners, I told myself. ''BLOW EM TA KINGDOM COME!'' I shouted, all anger and menace in my tone. The ship was heavily damaged but not sinking. Yet.

I commanded the crew for about an hour, feeling each blow to the ship personally. After a while, I could barely stand upright. The third ship had gotten closer. I could now read the name painted on it in the colors of the Royal Navy. My blood ran cold when I did so. ''It's the _Dauntless_!'' Duncan gasped. The crew all looked at it in horror. I felt numb with fear. So, Norrington had chased us all the way here... Great. Just great.

(James's POV) ''Sir, you might want to look at this.'' Gillette called. I strode over to him and Groves. ''What is it?'' I asked. ''See for yourself.'' Gillette said, handing me a spyglass. ''See? Look on the _Black Pearl's_ deck. It's Miss Swann.'' He urged. I noticed Sparrow's daughter in the midst of the chaos, shouting orders to the gunnery crew. Why was she out in the battle? ''She shouldn't be in the middle of this.'' I said to Gillette. ''Aye, sir!'' He said, agreeing. I glanced back at her figure on the pirate ship's deck. Even from here, I could see that she looked ill. This had to end before something happened to her. It was my duty to protect her. Governor Swann didn't want anything to happen to his adopted daughter.

(My POV) I threw open the doors to Jack's cabin. ''Lass?'' He said as I entered. ''The _Dauntless_ is here...'' I rasped. He paled visibly. ''Commodore Norrington, huh?'' He said finally. I nodded, breathing heavily. ''Ship's agony?'' He inquired. ''Yes...'' I said weakly. ''Lass... I'm sorry fer leavin you with the burden of commanding durin this bloodshed. I shoulda known it would take its toll on ye.'' He said softly. ''I have to... get back out there... They need me.'' I said. He frowned. ''No. Lay down on the bunk and rest. Ye've been through too much already.'' He said. ''No. I have to see this through.'' I said in determination, glancing at the sleeping Asfar on Jack's bed. He reluctantly agreed. We exited the cabin and headed back to the helm, where we would resume our command.

We continued to fight. Crewmen were being injured left and right. Soon the wardroom was full of wounded men with varying injuries ranging from gunshots to broken bones. Jack was very upset about it. ''Duncan! Lay aloft to the mizzentop!'' I shouted when I noticed a jackstay loose. ''Aye, Ma'am!'' He called back as he went up the mizzenmast. I turned my attention back to the three navy ships. The _Hunter_ was a bit larger than the _Lady Bess_. It appeared to have more cannons too. Both were sleek vessels, meant for pursuit. Norrington's main ship, the _Dauntless_, had over a hundred cannons but was slow because of its massive size. ''Jack, do ya have a plan?'' Mr. Gibbs asked. Jack shrugged.

''We need more sails!'' Jack said. ''We don't have any spares.'' Anamaria said glumly. ''So we'll fix the ones we got.'' I said. Jack nodded. ''Baily, Karn, Barny, and Gregory! Patch the sails back together and put em back.'' Jack said to them. Gregory was an Irish man, with bright flaming hair and lime green eyes. He loved to joke around and reminded me of Leon. Baily, who had joined us recently from the merchant ship, had sandy hair and dark gray eyes. Barny had brown hair and lighter eyes. He was a kind soul. Karn was a man with the purest white skin. He had coppery hair and reddish eyes. He was the odd one out. His physical looks separated him the others. No other man had red eyes or skin that never tanned. I found him attractive. He was young, like Asfar. Both were about eighteen.

The crewmen that Jack charged with to fix the sails did the best they could. The sails were repaired. They put them back where they belonged. ''Let's get the wind in our sails!'' Jack shouted. The ship started to move just a bit faster. We were doing it! We were getting away!

(James's POV) The _Black Pearl_ started pulling ahead. I watched in frustration, grinding my teeth. ''Gillette! Signal to Captain Edward and Captain Howard to block the _Pearl_!'' I commanded. ''Aye, sir!'' He responded. Within mere moments afterward, the _Hunter_ and the _Lady Bess_ were in the position I wanted them in. Jack Sparrow, you shall not get away from me this time. I will take you. You've had a lucky steak a mile wide, but today it finally ends here... ''Theodore... This is the day we take the _Pearl_.'' I said to Lieutenant Groves, who was a close friend of mine, like Gillette. He nodded. ''Right, Commodore.'' He said.

(My POV) I noticed what the two brigs were doing: They were blocking us from escaping! ''Jack! They're blocking us!'' I shouted to my father, who spun around to witness what I had said. He frowned, irritated. ''How close are they gonna get?'' He mused. ''Close enough.'' Anamaria snarled. ''Should we fire another broadside?'' Mr. Gibbs asked. Jack sighed heavily and nodded in consent. ''I suppose so.'' He said darkly. He looked at me. I turned to Gibbs. ''FIRE!'' I said loudly. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Another round of lethal cannonballs was sent at the opposing ships. ''Good shot!'' I commented when one hit one of the_ Lady Bess's_ masts.

The battle got more intense. More men were wounded and had to be taken below decks. Anamaria got angrier the more men were injured and killed. She stomped around, yelling insults to everyone in her path. I grimaced as she started to shout at Karn. He took it bravely, ignoring most of her foul insults. After she left to yell at someone else, I walked up to him. ''She say anything too bad?'' I asked. ''Yeah. But we're all used to her bein like that, Ma'am.'' He said calmly. How I admired his calm in the midst of this carnage!

After Duncan, Baily, Heath and even Second Mate Rurik were wounded, I felt the first stirrings of hopelessness. How many men had we lost so far? How many more would we lose before this was over? Tearlach had recovered from a small wound and was back on deck, manning his cannon. Damon was also back on deck, though looking a little bit worse for wear. The final straw was soon triggered. A Navy sharpshooter hit Karn.

I rushed to his side. ''C'mon.'' I said, taking ahold of his sleeve. I hauled him towards Jack's cabin. ''Ma'am, forget me and...'' He trailed. ''No. None of that talk, mister!'' I growled. ''Yer just like yer father. Ya can strip a man to the bones with words when ya want but ye care about those around you. No crewman is insignificant ta you. That's a great quality to have...'' He rasped. ''Hush, Karn. Come on! Yer not making this easy for me!'' I grunted, still dragging him. His leg was bleeding heavily, squirting crimson liquid like a pump. We came to the cabin. I placed him on the deck and threw open the doors. Then I dragged him inside.

As soon as I entered, Asfar sat bolt upright in Jack's bed. ''Asfar! Lay back down before ye pop open yer stitches!'' I snapped. He scowled as I laid Karn on the floor. Karn struggled to sit up. ''Stop, Karn!'' I scolded, kneeling down to look at his leg. We needed to get the bullet out, and fast. It didn't look too good. ''Jack! Karn's leg's bad. We need to remove the bullet now!'' I called. He came in so quickly, I didn't see him at the door.

''Anamaria!'' Jack bellowed. She rushed in, looking at the wounded. ''Aye, sir?'' She asked. ''Get rum. Lots of it.'' Jack commanded. ''But... We're out.'' She said nervously. ''No. We're not. Remember that little place I told ye about? There's rum hidden down there. Hurry!'' Jack said. She left the room, shouting for Mr. Gibbs and the crewman that served as the _Black Pearl's_ surgeon. The sawbones, as he was called. When she returned, they were right behind her. ''What did ya call me here fer? Is the captain wounded er what?'' The sawbones asked in his interesting accent. He was a decently tall man with hair the color of ditch water and dark eyes. ''No. Karn's got a bullet in him and 'e needs it out, savvy?'' Jack said. The sawbones scowled. ''Not anuder one. I got plenty o men down there as it is.'' He grumped. He had a gruff demeanor, but he cared for the crew.

''Yes, another one. Hurry.'' Jack said irritably. ''Look. Duncan's loosin a lotta blood down below. I gotta tend ta im. Sorry, Captain Sparrow, but if I don't...Duncan'll die.'' The sawbones said. Jack paled. ''Duncan. Why did it have ta be him? Why is he dying?'' Jack moaned. My father was very fond of the young man. ''I'll do it.'' I said. Jack looked at me. ''No. Ye don't know how to...'' He trailed. ''Every pirate has to learn how to, Jack. It's my turn now. Karn is possibly dying while we debate on who is gonna remove his bullet. I will not let him lie here suffering. It is my duty to help all the crew.'' I said stubbornly. ''Alright. But I'm gonna help ya.'' He agreed, motioning for Anamaria and Gibbs to come over.

We gave Karn some rum. ''Where's the bullet?'' I asked. ''Let me see it.'' Mr. Gibbs said, examining Karn's leg. ''Sona. Wipe off the blood, please.'' He said to me. I took a cloth and cleared the blood away, pressing hard to prevent more blood loss. As I worked, Karn winced and twisted in pain. ''Relax...'' I said to him.

''Give him more rum.'' Jack said to Anamaria. She obliged, filling another tankard to the brim. ''Here.'' She said, handing it to Karn, who drank it down. ''Now, hold still.'' Mr. Gibbs said. ''Aright. Sona, come over here to this side.'' Jack said. I walked over. ''Yer job is to make sure the bleeding stops as soon as I pull the bullet out.'' Jack said. I nodded, holding bandages and a new cloth. Jack gestured to Mr. Gibbs, who had the tongs. ''Give me them tongs.'' Jack said. Gibbs handed them over and Jack sat before Karn. ''This is gonna hurt like hell, even though ye had rum.'' Jack told him, and plunged the tongs into Karn's leg. Karn yelped as Jack yanked the bullet out. I pressed the cloth on his legs, applying pressure. When the bleeding stopped, I wrapped the wound with the bandages. ''Wash this off and give it back to the sawbones.'' Jack said, handing the tongs back to Gibbs.

Another cannonball crashed into our ship. Jack winced, his face contorting with pain. ''This had got to stop.'' He said and walked out of the cabin. ''Jack! What are you going to do!?'' I called. He looked back at me. ''Surrender.'' He said finally after a long pause. He grabbed something out of his chest of drawers. It was a white flag...


	4. Enough is Enough, We Surrender!

OTCOT: The Thieves Gold

I don't own Pirates, only my OC's. This is the sequel to COTBP: The Thieves Gold. Takes place in between COTBP and DMC. OTCOT= Off the Coast of Tripoli. Doesn't follow canon all the way. You must read COTBP first to understand this.

3rd person, 1st person

Chapter Four

(Jack's POV) I grabbed a white flag, swayed out of my cabin and went onto the deck. Could I really do this? Give myself up, knowing it'll be my death? I have to. For my daughter, the _Pearl_, and the crew. My gunnery crew was still firing their cannons. ''Stop firing them cannons!'' I shouted to them. They stopped, looking at me in confusion. ''Hold fire.'' I commanded. They obeyed, still confused. I walked up to the railing. The Commodore's ship was right next to mine. ''Oi! A word with yer Commodore!'' I yelled to the _Dauntless_.

(James's POV) ''Sir, they've ceased fire.'' Gillette said, coming into my cabin. I nodded. ''Sir, you should come outside.'' He added. ''Have they surrendered?'' I inquired. ''No. But Sparrow is on the _Black Pearl's_ deck. He says he wants a word with you.'' Gillette said. I got up from my desk and strode out of the cabin. Sure enough, Jack Sparrow was standing at the rail.

(My POV) Surrender? My father was going to just...give up!? I dashed outside, ready to stop him. My father was at the rail, the white flag tucked into his belt. He was in the process of hailing the _Dauntless_. ''Oi! A word with yer Commodore!'' He called. Someone ran to the grand cabin where Commodore Norrington slept. A few minutes later, the Commodore himself stood at the rail.

I walked up to my father and grabbed his arm. ''What are you doing!?'' I yelled. He glanced at me. ''Protecting this ship, the crew and most importantly, you.'' He said, turning back to Norrington's enormous warship. ''Jack! Stop.'' I protested. He sighed. ''Look. It's either this or everyone dies and the _Black Pearl_ will be scuttled.'' He said. ''But they'll kill you!'' I said, shaking him. ''I know. But I don't want to lose you. Or the ship and crew. Please understand.'' He said softly.

I frowned at him. ''You can't! There must be another way!'' I said. ''What other way is there? Fight to the death!? I will not risk the lives of my daughter and crew for my own life.'' He snapped. ''If this was a chess game, you would win. So win, Jack Sparrow.'' I said with steel in my voice. He shook his head. ''This isn't chess, love. This is battle. There is no other way.'' He said darkly. ''Anamaria, Rurik, Gibbs! Come over here.'' He said. They walked up to us.

(James's POV) Sparrow was arguing with his daughter about something. Then he called for some crewmembers. A woman and two men walked out of Sparrow's cabin and stood beside him. ''Do you think he'll try to negotiate with us?'' Gillette asked. ''I don't know. We'll find out.'' Groves commented. ''Indeed we will, Lieutenant.'' I said calmly. What are you up to, Jack Sparrow?

(My POV) I glanced at Anamaria. ''Do you...'' I trailed quietly. ''No.'' She whispered back. ''What did you wish to see me about?'' Norrington asked over the howling wind. My father got onto the rail, looking like the legend he was. His dark, beaded hair was damp and whipping in the wind. He stood with a calm arrogance that was inspiring to see. In a clear voice, he said, ''My surrender.'' I clenched my fists, wanting to take his words and stuff them back into his mouth. But it was too late, he'd already said them. ''Am I to understand that you'll surrender to us?'' Lieutenant Gillette asked, coming up to stand beside the Commodore. ''Only on the condition that you leave my ship and crew alone.'' Jack stated. Commodore Norrington stared at my father, thinking about it. ''Very well. I accept your terms.'' He said finally after a long pause.

''Gillette, prepare to board.'' The Commodore said to his second in command. The man nodded and shouted to the soldiers. Several came to the rail, armed with muskets. One of them laid out the boarding plank carefully. The Commodore walked onto it, followed closely by Gillette, Groves and the soldiers. They came onto the _Pearl's_ deck, looking warily at the crew. Jack looked at the Commodore. ''Your word that no further harm shall befall my crew?'' He asked, still standing on the rail. Norrington nodded. ''Yes. I swear as an officer of the Crown .'' He replied, reaching a hand up to touch the medal shaped like a war cross around his neck. ''Then I surrender.'' Jack said, stepping off the railing and onto the deck.

Norrington looked at Jack and said in a clipped, formal tone, ''I, James Norrington, accept your surrender.'' Jack smirked at the formalities, but nodded. ''Please give your weapons to my First Lieutenant.'' The Commodore said to my father. Jack took his sword and pistol off his belt, reluctantly handing them to Gillette. ''Don't mess those up.'' Jack warned. ''Now, you will come with me to the _Dauntless_.'' Norrington said to Jack. ''Of course.'' Jack said. ''I'm going with you.'' I said. Jack nodded. Beside me, Anamaria tensed. I glanced at her to see what she was doing.

She reached a hand down to her belt. She pulled out her pistol and pointed it at the Commodore. I gasped as the soldiers pointed their muskets at her. ''Anamaria! Put it away.'' Jack ordered. She glared at him, but obeyed. She shoved the gun back onto her belt, crossing her arms. ''Anamaria...'' Jack said. ''Why won't ye let me shoot him?'' She demanded. ''It's not worth it. It's not worth them killing you and everyone else.'' He said. She sighed. ''What are your orders, sir?'' She asked. ''Tend to the wounded.'' He said. She nodded. ''Yes, captain.''

''Mr. Gibbs!'' Jack said. ''Aye, sir?'' The older man responded. ''Get as many crewmen who can work to fix the ship as best as possible. Then get to a port and get supplies.'' Jack ordered. ''Aye, sir!'' Gibbs said. ''Rurik!'' Jack said. ''Yes, Captain Sparrow?'' The Second Mate asked. ''Help them with their tasks.'' Jack said. Rurik nodded, saluting. ''Aye, Captain Sparrow.'' He said. Jack and I were led off of the _Black Pearl_ by the soldiers.

On the _Dauntless_, we were escorted downstairs and locked in one of the cells. I waited until they were gone, and then drew out the dagger concealed in my boot. ''Good place ta hide a weapon.'' Jack commented. ''Yeah. If I recall, you taught me that trick.'' I said back, kneeling on the floor. ''So I did.'' He replied. I set to work on the lock, turning the knife slowly. After a few minutes, I grew frustrated and twisted it hard to the left. A horrid snapping sound came from the lock. I pulled out the dagger, now broken in two. ''My good dagger!'' I complained loudly. ''Ya can always get another one.'' Jack said, trying to sound positive. I perused the room. A wooden bench was bolted to the floor. Other than that, there wasn't anything. Jack picked up the two pieces of my dagger, placing them in his coat. ''Hiding the evidence.'' I said with a faint smirk.

''Do ya have a hair pin?'' Jack asked. ''Sadly, no.'' I replied. ''Damn.'' Jack said. I nodded in hearty agreement. I sat down on the bench, stretching myself into a laying position. The _Black Pearl's_ words came back to me. ''Think like one of your friends...'' I muttered. ''What?'' Jack asked. ''Think like...Will! That's it! Think like Will Turner!'' I exclaimed. ''Again, what?'' Jack said. ''The bench...hinges...'' I murmured. Jack looked intently at the hinges. After inspecting them, he grinned. ''Half pin-barrel hinges.'' He confirmed. ''Leverage.'' I said with a smirk. I got off the bench and frowned. ''It's bolted to the floor. How...'' I trailed. He examined the screws. ''Gonna have to remove em somehow.'' Jack said.

I knelt down and gripped on of the bolts with my fingers. I twisted and pulled until it popped free. I did the same to the others, some harder to get out. When I was done, my fingernails were broken and bloody. I winced, looking at them. ''I'll lift it.'' Jack said when I tried to heft the bench up. He did so and placed it under the door. ''Do the grand finale.'' Jack said, nodding at me. I jumped onto the bench hard. My weight lifted the door off its hinges. The door crashed to the ground with a loud, metallic clang. Imitating Will, Jack said, ''Hurry, someone will have heard that.'' I rolled my eyes skyward. ''They'd have to be deaf NOT to hear it.'' I commented snarkily. We raced out of the cell. ''We should split up.'' I said. Jack nodded. He raced down to an even lower deck. I hid behind the stairs just as the Commodore, Gillette, Groves, and the soldiers came down.

(James's POV) I was in my cabin, playing cards, of all things, with Gillette and Groves when a loud clang came from below decks. ''What the...'' Groves said, dropping his cards. ''I have a feeling it's...'' Gillette trailed. I stood up from the table and ran out of the room, leading them towards the stairs. ''You. Come with me.'' I said to a small group of soldiers. When we came to the second deck, I felt anger rise in me. The cell that Sparrow and his daughter were, or should I say _had_ been, in? The door had been ripped off its hinges. ''Look.'' Groves said. The bench was stuck in the door, lifted up. ''How did they... It was bolted to the floor.'' Gillette said. ''They obviously unbolted it from the floor.'' Groves said. ''Search the ship until you find them.'' I commanded. The soldiers went off in different directions.

(Jack's POV) I went all the way down to the bilge. Yes, it was disgusting. It was also dark, which would make it harder for them to find me. Y'see, the bilge is where all the water pools. And the water is stagnant and smells high to heaven. I hid behind some crates, far from the entrance. The water went to my ankles. Sure, I had boots on, but still... The water was also cold. I shivered, pulling my coat on tighter. I wondered where my daughter had hidden. Somewhere good, I hoped.

(My POV) After the soldiers had departed, I crept carefully upstairs. Avoiding any soldiers on the main deck, I made my way to the place I was going to hide: The hawser hole. That's where they keep the anchor. Making sure no one was looking; I climbed into the hawser and clung to the anchor chain. They had stopped the ship to look for us, so the anchor was at the bottom of the sea. This was a great place to hide. Not many would expect it. I knew that my father was hiding below decks somewhere. I had a vague guess where: a store room. Too easy, so I hoped it was elsewhere.

An hour passed, and I was still hidden. Good. However, clinging to the anchor chain was exhausting. My hands were starting to hurt. Before, they had been numb. This can't be too good. My broken nails were sending red hot pain through me. I tightened my grip on the chain. My nails started to bleed again, but I ignored it and focused on not letting go. ''Don't let go.'' I told myself, glancing down at the sea. If I fell, I could just get into a longboat and flee, but I'd be leaving my father.

(Jack's POV) It had been about an hour. Where were they looking? Certainly NOT here. I smirked, letting the satisfaction pour in. I ignored the dank chill of the bilge. Faint voices were coming from upstairs. I heard boots on the stairs and tensed. They don't know you're here, so don't draw their attention... I told myself sternly. There was a sloshing sound. Are they here? Or is that just the water sloshing back and forth because of the rocking of the ship? I couldn't tell, so I simply held still. Hearing it again, I went deeper into the darkness backwards...and stumbled over something. I fell backwards into some more crates, managing to right myself before falling into the nasty water. ''Somehow, I think I'm caught.'' I said. ''You are.'' Came a familiar voice, Lieutenant Gillette. ''Bugger.'' I swore.

(My POV) Jack wasn't coming to get me. Our plan had been to meet up somehow and escape while they were looking for us. Where is he? ''I guess I'm going to have to find him myself.'' I muttered, trying to climb up the chain. During the hour or so I had been here, I had slowly slid down the chain. Now I had to get back up. ''Great. This ain't gonna be easy...'' I growled, reaching a sore hand up. Hand over hand; I climbed up the anchor chain, teeth gritted. ''Almost there...'' I said. YES! I reached the top, pausing to rest. I looked through the hawser. I didn't see any soldiers. I clambered out of the hawser, creeping towards the stairs. Jack was below decks somewhere and I had to find him before the soldiers did.

I dashed down the steps, past the brig. The door we'd broken down was still on the floor. I glanced around, making sure I was alone. That being the case, I headed down to the next deck...and ran into some old friends. Jack was being held by a soldier. ''Lass?'' He said, looking to me. Instantly everyone turned around. ''Damn.'' I said as someone grabbed me. ''Well. That went well.'' A soldier said. ''I will inform the Commodore myself.'' Gillette said, walking upstairs. ''Why doesn't anything go according to plan?'' Jack asked. ''Probably because people always want to thwart our plans, good or bad.'' I replied sullenly.

Within a few moments, Gillette came back with the Commodore. ''Where did you find them?'' Norrington asked. ''We found Sparrow in the bilge.'' Gillette replied. I made a face. ''Jack! You hid the bilge? That's nasty!'' I said. ''And where did you hide?'' Jack retorted. ''The hawser.'' I answered. ''Why didn't ya stay there?'' Jack asked. ''Oh, because I had to look for you so we could get away together.'' I said. ''Well, it didn't work.'' Jack said. ''You smell like bilge.'' I snarked.

''Chess.'' Jack said randomly. ''What?'' I asked. ''Pardon?'' Norrington asked. ''The game of chess.'' Jack said, a little bit clearer. ''Well, I think I speak for us all when I say that I guessed THAT.'' I said. ''Then you know what I was referring to.'' Jack said mysteriously. ''You wanna play?'' I guessed. ''No. All of this,'' here he gestured to the surrounding soldiers and the confused looking Commodore Norrington, ''is a game of chess.'' Jack said. ''I take it you mean the fact that they're always chasing us and trying to gain the upper hand. Which, I might add, they have.'' I said, understanding. ''Temporarily.'' Jack replied.

''How d'ya figure that one?'' I asked. ''Simple. They have captured us for the present time but we will get an upper hand sometime.'' Jack explained. ''So says the Chess Master.'' I replied. ''I am, in fact, a master at chess.'' Jack retorted. ''Well, yeah. I've never beaten you yet.'' I said. ''That's because I'm always at least four moves ahead of you.'' Jack said. ''So sorry for interrupting. Gillette, lock Mr. Sparrow in one of the other cells and have someone watch him.'' Norrington said, clearly annoyed and unnerved. ''Yes, sir. And what about Miss Sparrow?'' Gillette asked. ''I'll take her off your hands. If she's trouble, I'll send her back down.'' Norrington replied.


End file.
